List of terms used in Cyber Nations
This list originated from this forum thread. __TOC__ General Terms ; Admin : The creator of Cybernations and managers of the boards , His real name is Kevin and he is often referred to as Kevin ; Mod (Mod Team) Mods keep order in the CN forums, and keep a look out in CN for rule breakers ; Admin bomb : (had to add it) the admin setting everything in your account to zero such as infrastructure, tech, money, soldiers, etc., Is often used if you attack or nuke the administrators nations. ; CN forums : Cybernations forums ; CN : CyberNations ; Offsite : Alliance forum which is not on the CyberNations forums ; In game : Referring to actions and happenings in CN ; Ban Appeal : Appealing a ban is usually the last option a player has if they are banned from CN forums, In game actions that lead to bans can not be appealed. ; Cyberverse : One term used by many to describe the RP world of CN ; Planet bob : One term used by many to describe the RP world of CN Gameplay Terms ; Team Senator : 3 team Senators manage and control teams, they are elected though a voting process and when elected they have the option to sanction. ; AA : Alliance Affiliation ; Clustering : a method that is often used to protect the members of an alliance, involving the association of 4-5 nations of similar strength, so that if one is attacked, the others can fill the attacker's war slots completely. (an old and now illegal attack tactic) ; CM : Cruise Missile, used mainly to destroy infrastructure ; GRL : Global Radiation Level, and in-game indicator of the level of radiation in the cyberverse. Radiation is cause by nations using nuclear weapons. The higher the radiation level, the lower your environment. ; Infra : Short word for Infrastructure ; NS : (when refering to CN) nation strength, strength of your Cyber Nation : (other) NationStates, another online nation leading game. More primitive than CN. Some major alliances migrated from NS to CN. Many CN players also play NS ; Update/Update Time : When the server hits midnight and you can collect taxes again ; ZI Club : having zero infrastructure, or commonly used as being totally destroyed ; Multi : Someone who creates a another country while already possessing one, an act that is against CN rules. ; Tech : Technology, bought by nations to increase nation power. ; Tech Deal : When a (Often lower strength) nation sells tech though the aid system to to another nation. ; Unaligned (1) : A nation who's AA is set as none ; Spy (1) : Using the spy options avalible ingame on another nation, often leads to war if caught. ; Sanctioned (1) : When an alliance AA in the top 12 is added to the alliance drop down list. ; Sanctioned (2) : When a team senator blocs the trade/aid though in game options of another nation on that team. ; ZI : To bring a nation to Zero Infrastructure, often the goal of wars in CN. ; Tech raid : Warring another nation to grab its tech, A controversial type of warfare raged by nations aligned or not. ; Alliance Seniority : How long a nation has resided on an AA, may not be the accurate time a nation has been in an alliance ; Perma ZI : When a nation is sentenced to ZI often by an alliance with the objective of keeping them in it until they delete. ; Delete : Ones a nation reaches the end of its 20th day of inactivity it is deleted, Mods/Admin can delete a nation for rule violations at anytime. Alliance Terms ; Ghost: someone who is using an alliance's affiliation and has not applied to be part of the alliance. ; Bloc: An alliance of alliances ; Merge in: when an alliance membership base is assimilated into another alliance ; Merge with: When two alliance membership bases merge to create a new alliance, often with the systems and culture mixed. ; NPOwned : Get owned by New Pacific Order ; ZI list : Often a record keep of players alliances seek to ZI, sometimes after the said person rerolled ; Recruit Message : Messages often sent out by alliances to unaligned nations to persuade them to join the their alliance. ; Disband : When a membership base of an alliance decides or is forced to separate ; Unaligned (2) : A nation not residing in an offical alliance ; Spy (2) : When a member of one alliance joins another for the sake of info gathering. ; Kicked : When a player is kicked from an alliance, they are not always banned. Treaty Terms ; MAP : Mutual Aggression Pact or Mutual Agreement Pact, which is just a stronger version of a NAP. ; MDP : Mutual Defense Pact ; MADP : Mutual Defense/Agression Pact ; NAP : Non Aggression Pact ; Protectorate : When one alliance advises and protects another, often a smaller alliance/defeated alliance. ; PIAT : Peace, Intelligence and Aid Treaty (also see TOA) ; TOA : Treaty of amity. Works as NAP and as a Weak MAP. Category:Cyber Nations Guide category:Terms used in CyberNations Category:Roleplay